left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Runway Finale
The Runway Finale is the fifth and final chapter of the fourth campaign, Dead Air. The Survivors exit the safe room in time to see a Commercial Airliner crash in front of them (presumably on account of its occupants and flight crew being Infected). They make their way towards a waiting Lockheed C-130 Hercules transport on the runway whose pilot is frantically calling for assistance to refuel his aircraft in return for which favor he offers them a ride out to safety. Using a hand held radio, one of the Survivors honks up the pilot and they all learn that it is necessary to start a noisy, Infected horde triggering pump attached to a nearby tanker truck. After taking the pilot's sage advice to "get ready", the pump is activated and the usual hordes interspersed with two Tank spawnings ensue. At various points in the finale, the pilot gives the Survivors updates on the plane's fuel status. Once the second Tank goes down, the plane is evidently refueled and the pilot lowers the rear loading ramp to permit the Survivors to board. A closing cut scene then rolls showing the C-130 moving out and taking off after which the campaign credits appear. The finale's Infected attack follows the usual Common and Special Infected, Tank One, Common and Special Infected, Tank Two and Bug Out sequence. The Survivors are supplied with Tier 2 weapons, grenades, ammo and health plus a Minigun next to the tanker truck. Stocks of Oxygen Bottles, Propane Tanks or Gas Cans are randomly supplied in the general area to augment the Survivors' defence arrangements. July 2011 saw this campaign released in Left 4 Dead 2 format. Salient details of changes introduced to The Runway Finale can be found by scrolling down to the requisite section. Tactics The Survivors Combat is at long, medium and short ranges, so it is recommended that the team's weapons be weighted towards assault rifles with dual pistols and grenades picking up the slack. Closet Method There is a small closet in the building to the far left of the Minigun (if you are manning it). If possible, have two people armed with Pipe bombs, and two with Molotovs. When the fuel pump is started, have everyone hide in the closet, with the people in front crouching so the people behind can shoot over them easily. The closet will funnel the Infected and make it easy to mow them down, and make it hard for Special Infected to get to the Survivors. If someone is grabbed by a Smoker, melee them immediately so they do not get pulled away from the closet. Use a pipe bomb if the horde starts to overwhelm the Survivors. When the pilot announces that the plane is half-full, exit the closet and prepare to face a Tank. If you have Molotovs, light the Tank on fire, and then just run from it until it burns to death. Use this time also to restock on ammo, grenades, and health if need be. Once the Tank is dead, get back into the closet and fight off the Common Infected until the pilot announces that the plane is almost full. Exit the closet again for the second Tank fight and burn it to death if possible. Once the Tank is dead, get to the back of the plane and hold off the Infected until the ramp is lowered. Boarding Gate Method There is a boarding gate similar to the one the Survivors enter the level on that has an access ladder. The Survivors can camp this terminal, funneling the Infected. When a Tank arrives, the Survivors need to jump on to the aircraft's wing on their right and follow it down to open ground, where the Tank can be more easily dealt with. Rinse and repeat. Note: There are a number of walls on the terminal which can be broken by any Infected or the Hunting Rifle. Runway Method Another uncommon method is to get all four Survivors to stand out in the open space at the back of the map where the "Do not cross" tape is. There are four points from which hordes will come from: One on the left, behind the tape, two directly ahead around the fueling plane and one to the right of the truck (sometimes filled with gas canisters). The team should camp here until it is time for the Tank to appear and then circle around the fueling plane to avoid the Tank's rock throws, though this method is more effective with a Molotov, it also works well using only weapons to defeat the Tank. Tanker Method An easy method is to climb on top of the tanker and post a player on each end. Or have two on the ground and two up on top till the plane fuels. Be wary of Smokers when doing this method. When fighting a Tank, lead the Tank around the tanker if in a team of human players and have the Survivors who are not being chased shoot it. If the Tank changes targets, change the roles of the shooters and runners. If the tanker is too small a place to run around, use the plane as it is very close to the tanker. The plane is also raised slightly from the ground, allowing Survivors to shoot the Tank from under the plane (but not high enough for either Survivors or the Tank to crawl under). Tail Wing Method Probably the easiest method is just to use the Minigun by the tanker to eliminate any Infected coming from the front while the Survivor Bots cover you. Watch out for Boomers and Smokers who may climb on top of the tanker behind the Minigun. When the Tank comes, just lay into him with the Minigun until he gets to close, at which point just get on top of the truck and pump him full of lead. Repeat until the plane is ready and then run for it. Rubble Mound Method Also known as "The Hill Method". Behind the fueling plane is a large mound of rubble. Have all four Survivors climb this mound until they reach the fence. From here, they can pick off the hordes with ease. It is a good idea to have one Survivor on Smoker lookout. When the Tank comes, just run to the fueling plane and crouch down. The Tank will try to run through the plane allowing the Survivors to take leisurely shots at its ankles until it goes down. If you are quick enough, you should also be able to run to the fueling truck and restock on ammo and supplies. Using this method with the Tank also works with the runway method. Evacuation Plane Method This method requires significant setup. First, find the truck located in front of the evacuation plane. This truck will be your starting jump point. The objective will be to move two of the cargo carts in front of the truck and leapfrog to the nose of the evacuation plane. You may then crouch in the center and be safe from all but Smokers. The cargo carts can be moved by using Propane Tanks, Gas Cans and Oxygen Tanks. You can also move them with the Minigun. Stand behind the cart and throw previously mentioned items into it. If you hold forward, you can often "push" the cart slowly. You have much better control of it this way. Once on the plane, remain crouched and wait for the plane to open up. Once it has, you may drop through its tail and directly into the evacuation scene. The Infected The Boomer * If the Survivors use the boarding gate method, attack from the side and rain vomit up at them. This is actually advantageous as they generally cannot see you. * If the Survivors make use of the runway method, you are unfortunately out of luck as open and long distances are not your forte. The best thing to do is to wait and attack when the Tank arrives. *If the Survivors decide that the tanker method is the best option, you can easily sneak up on them and cover them in bile from multiple directions. Remember that they will most likely scatter for the Tank. * If the Survivors want to use the tail wing method, you can mount the nearby boarding gate and attack from there. Alternatively, it is sometimes possible to get them from below. * Finally, if the Survivors attempt to exploit the mud mound method, you are mostly out of luck. As with the runway method, the best thing to do is to wait for the Tank battle and attack then. The Hunter * If the Survivors use the boarding gate method, pounce them at unexpected angles. If you can land a successful pounce and some walls have been removed, you may separate some Survivors, causing them grief. * If the Survivors decide that the runway method is the best option, attack with the sheer distance. The greater the distance, the more damage you can instantly inflict. Mount the plane and other obstacles and pounce from there. * If the Survivors take advantage of the tanker method, pounce the people on top. You will hopefully cause the others to stumble off and give yourself a chance to do decent damage to your target before his friends can stop you. * The tail wing method is useful as it can only be reached via one way up. This is a disadvantage for most Infected but an advantage for you. If you pounce and stumble the other Survivors over the edge, they will have to move around and back up the tail wing before they can free your target. * Finally, if the Survivors adapt to the mud mound method, your only option is to find height and leap from there. A good choice is the plane itself, from which you can pounce the Survivors and do a fair amount of instant damage. The Smoker * If the Survivors adopt the boarding gate method, pull them off it. Separate the Survivors and drag someone off the side, whilst keeping out of sight. * If the Survivors manage to use the runway method, the best you can do is drag someone away from the runway when the others are distracted. You could also try to wait until the Tank appears. * If the Survivors embrace the tail wing method, you have a very simple yet effective solution. Drag someone down. They'll end up either coming down with you, or clinging on to the edge. The former means they'll take fall damage and will have to move around the plane to get back up. The latter means that they are technically incapacitated. * If the mud mound method is chosen by the Survivors, pull them away from their precious mound. Do this from around the side of the plane; otherwise, wait until the Tank arrives and attack then. The Tank * The other Infected are counting mostly on you to slay the Survivors. * If the Survivors choose the boarding gate method, try to catch them before they leave and trap them up on the boarding gate. Let their tactic be their downfall. * If the Survivors exploit the runway method, it is troublesome for you as there is a lot of space for them to move around in. However, most Survivors will run to get more ammunition and supplies after a horde. That is your saving grace. When they go to get supplies, attack with force; otherwise, hit a luggage cart around to try and hit them on the runway. * If the Survivors use the tanker method, you can fairly easily bash them to death. Luggage carts are also an easy and effective option here, too. * If the tail wing method is used, try to rush them before they can leave the tail wing. If you hit them from up there, not only will they fly backwards and get separated from their team, but they will also take large amounts of fall damage. As with other methods, if they've left, bash about a luggage cart. * If the Survivors opt to go with the mud mound method, it is actually rather advantageous for you. Although it outsmarts an AI Tank, a competent human Tank can rush around the side of the plane and bash a luggage cart into the Survivors' faces. They will all be incapacitated. * When the rescue vehicle arrives though, don't worry about the fire. They will get to the vehicle fast, so don't hold back if your enemies made a blockade of fire; just charge through. *Survivors like to hang out in front of the plane sometimes at just the right angle for you to punch a car at them and incapacitate two or three Survivors expecting the open ground to be more defendable. The Jockey *This is not a good level for you. There are only open spaces, and clear paths where survivors can easily shoot you. However, it is easy to ride them behind cover to delay the survivors catching up to them. *The best time to ride in this level is during the Tank. Survivors will be distracted, and often split up to fight the Tank in this open area. Survival :There is a boarding gate similar to the one the Survivors enter the level on that has an access ladder. The Survivors can camp this terminal, funneling the Infected. When a Tank arrives, the Survivors need to jump on to the aircraft's wing on their right and follow it down to open ground, where the Tank can be more easily dealt with. Or, more foolishly, they can stand strong and hope to overwhelm the Tank before it can reach the Survivors. Rinse and repeat until you are finally overrun. :Note: There are a number of walls on the terminal, which can be broken by any Infected or the hunting rifle. Runway Method :Another method is to get all four Survivors to stand out in the open space at the back of the map where the "Do not cross" tape is. There are four points from which hordes will come from: One on the left behind the tape, two directly ahead around the fueling plane and one to the right of the truck which is sometimes filled with gas canisters. The team should camp here until it is time for the Tank to appear and then circle around the fueling plane to avoid the Tank's rock throws; though this method is more effective with a Molotov, it also works well using only weapons to defeat the Tank. Tail Wing Method :There is half of a crashed plane adjacent to the boarding gate used in the Survivors' strategy. Have all four Survivors climb up the tail and stand on the end of the plane next to the tunnel. One person should have a sniper rifle to deal with Special Infected as Smokers can still get to you, and Boomers can vomit on you from the boarding gate. However, the horde can only come up the tail of the plane, making them easy to deal with. When the Tank arrives, the team should move down and fight it on open ground, then return to the tail wing. Rubble Mound Method Also known as "The Hill Method". :Behind the fueling plane is a large mound of rubble. Have all four Survivors climb this mound until they reach the fence. From here, they can pick off the hordes with ease. It is a good idea to have one Survivor on Smoker lookout. When the Tank comes, just run to the fueling plane and crouch down. The Tank will try to run through the plane allowing the Survivors to take leisurely shots at its ankles until it goes down. However, in survival mode, the Tank will not always fall for this trick, so stay sharp. If you are quick enough, you should also be able to run to the fueling truck and restock on ammo and supplies every now and then. : Luggage Pile Method : Survival Mode :Have at least three people armed with hunting rifles. If you have NPC's, kill them. Have all of the Survivors at the top of the luggage pile behind the plane. On the luggage pile, very few Common Infected show up, and the Tank gets stuck behind the plane and dies. You are still vulnerable to Smokers and Hunters. : : ''Left 4 Dead 2'' The finale map is similar to the original version's survival map; the mound of dirt next to the plane is partially blocked by random fences and luggage and the horde can spawn behind the Survivors from the wreckage if the Survivors choose to hold out in this area, making the once old but true optimal strategy of holding out in this spot not recommended. The yellow tape near this area is now blocked off by a wall of fire to prevent Survivors from holding out in that spot. First-Aid Kits have been moved towards the front of the tanker truck instead of being placed near the crates and the Minigun has been replaced with a Heavy Machine Gun Behind the Scenes An early version of the Runway seen in the materials/console folder shows that the area was virtually pitch-black at one time, which the only lighting being near some parked planes. In fact, there is no 3D skybox period. It seems that the idea of Dead Air taking place in a ruined city was not a part of Dead Air from the beginning. In addition, there is no rubble near or on the runway, which suggests that the idea of the airport being bombed was not developed when the airport chapter was first made. The image's name is rooftoprun.vtf. The player spends the first two maps of Dead Air running across rooftops, which is where the filename likely comes from. Easter Eggs *Inside the safe room where the Survivors begin, the player can usually see a box sitting on a table which advertises Valve's video game, Team Fortress 2. This also has an Easter egg as the box says collect all 10, seeing that there are only 9 classes in Team Fortress 2. The tenth is probably probably a reference to the cut civilian class, that was included in the original Team Fortress, or possibly Saxton Hale *The fuel pumper is a diesel tanker, made by the "SEALT" corporation. The name and logo is a combination of Chevron and Shell gasoline. *In Dead Air, the airline company is called "Vector Airlines". "Vector" is a scientific term for anything that carries an infection/disease. The planes in the game carried the Infection elsewhere in the East Coast, technically making them vectors for the Infection. Notes *It is rather odd that the plane that crashes is unlike any other plane in the airport: it's blue with white stripes, while every single other plane is white and orange. Perhaps it belonged to another airline. **One of these white and orange planes can be seen in the Left 4 Dead 2 Campaign, Swamp Fever. Crash-landing, it could have traveled from the airport. There is also a nearby paratrooper, possibly trying to fight off the Infected zombies, but died in the line of duty. Oddly, he is also infected, but hasn't reached the ground, hinting to the airborne Infection theory. *If you look over the airport, you can see lights when you turn on the pump. This is what draws the Infected toward you, not the pump's noise. It's notably odd that activating a pump will also turn on searchlights. *If one forgets to close the door after everyone has exited the safe room and the team has decided to stay near it for a certain amount of time, the Director has a higher chance of spawning Special Infected―most commonly a Smoker and a Boomer―inside the safe room itself. *Standing right in front of the plane crash can damage the player, especially in Versus mode. An average of 20-25 damage is taken if the player stands right in front of the crash. *It could be assumed that when the plane landed, there were still some non-Infected personnel at the airport, as the fuel line is connected to the plane. It seems that the person with the radio lying dead against the fuel tanker was still alive when the plane was at the airport, as the radio is connected to the cockpit and he is next to the already connected fuel pipe, but it looks like the Infected got him before he could turn it on. *Ironically, the sound of a plane crashing does not draw Infected, but the sound of a fuel pump starting up will. *One thing to note is that the campaign takes place two weeks after Infection, and yet there are still planes flying over the already clearly marked quarantine zone. This means that there is still air traffic around the area, both military and civilian. *The C-130 has Republic of Korea Air Force (or, ROKAF) rather than U.S. Air Force markings on it, due to the modelers using the photograph of a ROKAF as reference material. *When playing as an Infected, if you attempt to stand in the path of the crashing plane, the plane does not cause any damage whatsoever. *A rare glitch may occur when a Witch is spawned but instantly killed on the plane's boarding ramp and the Survivors won't be able to get on the plane. *The "Do Not Cross" tape literally cannot be crossed by Survivors as well as it can't be destroyed by gunfire. However, flame from Molotov or a Gas Canister can burn the tape leaving the seemingly endless runway open, yet it still won't be possible for Survivors to enter it. *You will be pushed out of the way (without any damage) of any of the wreckage from the plane other than the main body if it hits you. *On rare occasions, a Witch may spawn between the safe room and the finale zone. Though this is capable of occuring in any finale maps, it is oftentimes necessary to kill the Witch (since the overall size of the map is pretty small) to avoid startling it, especially in the heat of a Tank fight. *The Tank spawns can be anticipated by listening to the pilot chatter, allowing you a little more time to prepare. When he says "The fuel is halfway," that is the cue for the first Tank. When he says "The fuel tank is almost full," that is the cue for the second Tank. Category:Dead Air Category:Chapters Category:Finale Category:Left 4 Dead